


Only on Tuesdays

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoNkz4gb6Xc"> this interview at 7:22</a> where James says that he's drawn to the sexiness of Michael's character. A little bit. On Tuesdays.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Only on Tuesdays

**Disclaimer** : Though based on real people this is a work of fiction and was not intended to harm anyone.  


The whole thing started sometime around the infamous golf cart accident, it's not something they planned or even saw coming, though looking back perhaps they should have, there had been plenty of signs foreboding it, anyway.  
The first time it happens it's because James had a row with Anne-Marie and decided to deal with it like most Scotsmen deal with marital problems: he drank himself stupid. It wasn't a very wise choice and only led to a deeper argument that still surfaces once in a while.  
But he got drunk and Michael just happened to be along for the ride. And what a ride it turned out to be.

“You know what?” James voice is slurred and his accent more pronounced than Michael is used to, “Marriage, my friend,” James giggles a little because 'my friend' is something Charles calls Erik and now he's saying it to Michael and Michael is wearing the same little half smile that Erik has and James is finding it increasingly hard not to react like he imagines Charles would and-

“James?” Michael voice is somewhere between amused and worried and James just smiles at him and hums, etching a little closer on the bed – they're in a hotel for the night since James wasn't exactly welcome back at his house at the moment and Michael just happened to be the first person James had thought to call to come console him in his hour of despair and selfpitty. “James, you're drunk.”

James giggles a little at Michael's deadpan voice and leans his head on the slightly taller man's shoulder, “Yes, Yes I am,” he slurs, his face turning to press against the side of Michael's neck so the next words out of James' mouth get muffled against the warm skin, “It's wonderful, you should join me, we could be drunk together.”

Michael is caught somewhere between amusement because James is clearly not entirely in control of himself at the moment and desire because James lips are against his neck and Michael is only human. “James,” there's a slight warning in the older man's voice that makes the Scotsman sit up straight and connect blue eyes with grey. “James, what are you doing?”

Instead of an answer Michael gets a set of eager lips attacking his own. He knows he should do something to stop James and so he definitely doesn't pull James into his lap and flips them over so James' smaller body is trapped beneath Michael's muscular frame. Except he does exactly that and James only responds by letting out a short delighted laugh and pulling Michael's lips against his own again.

In the morning James waked up with a soaring headache and an arm slung heavily and possessively around him. They don't talk about it or mention it again until a week later when James finds himself pressed up against the side of one of the trailers with Michael's hand down his pants.

So it starts on set and maybe, looking back, they should have ended it on set too, but it's hard to give up something good and something you like. It's even harder to give up something you love. But they try. They last about a month and a half after filming has stopped before James shows up on Michael's doorstep on a rainy Tuesday night, unannounced and slightly flushed from the cold and it doesn't take much to strip themselves out of their clothes and fall into the warm bed.

James knows he shouldn't keep coming back, knows he shouldn't keep doing this to his wife. He loves her. But he loves Michael too. So he makes a choice: He won't be in love with Michael, except on Tuesday.


End file.
